earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Team Building Exercises 40
Characters * Attack Lass * Apex * Flagerethon * Emma Campbell * Lykos Location * Monitor Sphere * July 5th 2017, 2354 EST VOX Archive * Emma Campbell: door opens, footsteps I told you, I could hack it. * Apex: Yeah? Well, from what I hear a twerp pre-adolescent could do it, too... So, don't go patting yourself on the back yet. * Emma Campbell: I'll have you know that was no easy feat... and the Monitor rigged that door to be easily exploited by that kid. He had his reasons... and how do you know about that? * Flagerethon: Could we discuss this later? There's booze to be drank! * Attack Lass: I can't believe the Monitor has a fully decorated bar on his ship... or space station... or whatever this thing is. * Flagerethon: Why you looking at the decor?! Look at this selection! Oh... I haven't seen one of these since before the depression! I call dibs. * Emma Campbell: Have it, monkey... I'm sticking to the cheap stuff. Much less likely the Monitor will vaporize me over a bottle or two of Koul Brau. * Apex: I doubt he's going to vaporize us... You protest too much. If he needs us as bad as he he seems to think he does, no way he vaporizes us over a hundred year old bottle of... scotch? What's scotch? Is it good? * Attack Lass: Why do you think he needs us? I mean, I know what he said... but... he's like a god. Why would he need us? Or, even if he can't affect this Anti-Monitor, why not ask the Justice League? * Emma Campbell: He seems to think his powers are ineffective against this Anti-Monitor. I heard him mention something about something called the Bleed to his Harbinger, Lyla. Maybe we're immune to this Bleed? * Lykos: footsteps What is this? What are you four doing? What happened to this door's entry panel? * Attack Lass: Hey, fishy. patting cushioned stool Come have a seat by me. I'll buy you a drink. enhancement: Flag... Do fishes drink? * Flagerethon: They must. I'm told I drink like one... and I certainly drink. gulp * Lykos: I'm not a fish... footsteps What is this place? Some sort of tavern? * Apex: Yes, that's exactly what it is. Fully stocked and in desperate need of attention. flat thrum, bottle cap clinking on floor, gulp, gulp Ah, this Earth beverage scotch is excellent. gulp * Lykos: I am not certain we should be here... Perhaps this Monitor left this locked for a reason? * Apex: He did. To hog it all to himself, probably. * Flagerethon: Don't tell me that wet-hair here is a wet-blanket, too. gulp * Lykos: Excuse me? * Flagerethon: You heard me, haircut. * Lykos: It sounded as if you were insulting me. Surely that could not have been the case though as beings made of thread and string would never be so dim. * Flagerethon: Thread and string? Try more like fire and brimstone. * Lykos: So you claim, yet has any of us seen the slightest indication of such power? * Flagerethon: Meh... displays of power are overrated. Plus, women like little mystery... gulp Isn't that right, Lass? click * Attack Lass: sprayed Uh... * Emma Campbell: What is he talking about? clicking on countertop A.L., did you really sleep with the sock puppet? * Attack Lass: Whoa, whoa, whoa... First of all, Flag, not cool! That was supposed to be our secret! Second, I was a bit tipsy and more than a little curious. * Emma Campbell: Wow... Curious? That's the best you got? I mean, I wouldn't put this past Rina... but you? * Lykos: Perhaps I do need a drink... glass clinking * Attack Lass: Fine... If it's going to be like this... Flag likes to cuddle. * Flagerethon: sprayed I, uh... No, I don't. scoff I'm a devil. We don't cuddle. * Lykos: Your appearance as a child's stuffed toy seems to make more sense now. * Emma Campbell: Aw... I won't lie. I kinda want to squeeze the little guy myself now. * Flagerethon: Hey! Stay back... footsteps, glass shattering I'm warnin' you! I'll cut you! * Apex: So... Lass, I got no problems with your curiosity. In fact, if you want I could give you some lessons on Czarnian mating rituals if you'd like. * Flagerethon: Whoa, whoa. Cool your jets, space jockey. Have you not been hearing anything I've been saying? The lady and I are sorta a thing. We got plans! * Attack Lass: Uh... sigh You know what? Screw it. gulp A few more for the road... bottle clinking Let's go, Apex... 2 instances * Flagerethon: Huh, I got a funny feeling like that's somehow, someway partially my fault... gulp So, Emma, you still want to give me a squeeze? click * Emma Campbell: Oh, Flag... I'm nowhere near that drunk yet... and out of everyone in this room right now, you're the last one I want to wake up next to... Speaking of which... Lykos, how sore are you over us abducting you? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * From this point onward the story is told via ObMods instead of VOX Boxes, and the Artifacts are referred to as "The Challengers". * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 39. * Story continues in ObMod: Team Building Exercises 41. * Emma and the other Assassinettes abducted Lykos in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 16. Links and References * ObMod: Team Building Exercises 40 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Apex/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Lykos ta'Lemuria/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline